Laundry
by Salazar-Tipton
Summary: Jogan One-Shot. Logan has to teach the princess how to do laundry in the small laundry room beneath Stuart with no one in the house.


**Characters owned by Mama CP :) If you haven't read Dalton DO SO NOW!**

Jogan One-Shot: Logan has to teach Princess how to do laundry in the small laundry room beneath Stuart with no one in the house.

* * *

><p>"How do you not know how to do this," Logan asked the actor following him down the stairs.<p>

"I'm a Hollywood actor. Why would I ever do laundry," Julian scoffed. The singer shook his head and continued down the basement stairs. They stopped at the bottom and Logan stepped off, going through the dark doorway. Julian stayed where he was, catching a glimpse of his friend's ass in those just-tight-enough sweatpants. His breath hitched slightly as his mind wandered to one of his favorite fantasies.

"JULES!" The boy jumped at the sound of his name. "Huh? What," he blinked away his previous thoughts and focused on the shouting prefect in front of him.  
>"I've been trying to get your attention forever. Are you all right?"<br>Julian shook himself a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stepped past Logan into the dim laundry room, cursing himself under his breath.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of explaining to a resistant Julian of how to start load and start the machines, he thought he'd finally gotten through his stubborn head.<p>

Julian turned toward the dials on the washing machine, but before he could push the "Start Cycle" button, two hands appeared on his hips, trapping him against the machine.

"Logan…" Julian questioned. "What are you doing?" He sounded worried, yet something that Logan couldn't quiet put his finger on.

The singer didn't answer, but instead let his hands wander to the actor's stomach, slowly lifting his shirt and caressing the exposed skin.

"Logan," Julian said sternly, trying to turn to face his, well…friend. Logan wasn't having any of that though. He pressed himself hard up against him. A sharp intake of breath came from the brunet.

_What the hell is he doing? He doesn't feel that way about me! He made that __**perfectly clear**__. All he cares abou-_

Julian's thoughts were stopped in their tracks as Logan dipped his head and nipped at the top of his spine. He practically buckled under Logan's touch. Good thing they were so hard against each other or he would be a puddle on the floor. He heard Logan give a deep chuckle right next to his ear, voice laced with lust.

"Lo," Julian managed to whisper without his voice breaking. "What are you doing?"

The prefect smirked against the boy's neck. "I think you know exactly what I'm doing," he growled.

The blond pressed his hips hard against Julian's backside. There could be no misunderstanding with a statement that _l__arge_. Julian's breath hitched yet again as he instinctively leaned back against Logan, closing his eyes.

In one swift motion, the actor was flipped over to face Logan. They boy's eyes were dark with lust, but somehow his face portrayed worry and insecurity.

"Jules," Logan whispered under his breath. "I…I…," he sighed in frustration, looking down between them. How could he say it? _Actions speak louder than words…_

The blond lifted his head to look into Julian's eyes. The actor was taken aback. After knowing Logan for four years he had never seen him look at anyone like that before, eyes full of adoration and love, let alone him. He parted his lips to speak, but was stopped by a long finger pressing against his lips. Logan's eyes flickered down to them, then back to Julian's eyes. He moved his head slowly forward, stopping right before the other boy's lips. Julian couldn't take it any longer. He let go of all reason, pushed the pianist's finger away and latched onto his lips, hard.

Logan instantly fell into the kiss, griping hard at Julian's v-neck. Julian's arms wrapped around Logan's neck bringing them even closer together. Each of them bit and nipped at their lips, one trying to take the advantage over the other. The actor managed to flip positions and pin Logan against the washing machine. He smirked at the lovely boy in front of him with an evil glint in his eye. Logan was panting, trying to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling, covered in sweat by now. Julian stepped closer to the boy a pressed their foreheads together.

"Lo," Julian asked softly.

"Y-yeah, Jules," the prefect stuttered, still trying to catch his breath which was exceedingly harder with the actor pressed against him.

"What brought all this on?" Julian leaned up to kiss Logan again, but not on his lips. He kissed down his jawline, working his way down to Logan's neck. He nipped playfully at his collarbone. "So," he asked against his neck, breathing cool air across the bite marks forming. A shiver was sent down Logan's spine and his boxers became a bit more snug.

"Would you just stop teasing first, Princess? OW!" Julian bit down harder at that remark.

"Don't call me Princess, you ignorant squid," he growled against the boys neck. He placed his hands against Logan's hips, pinning him harder against the washing machining. "I'll stop teasing when you answer the question, Wright."

_Oh, so that's how it's gunna be._

Logan puts his hands firm against Julian's chest and pushed him back into a dryer flipping the tables. The hot anger and lust could be felt coming from Logan's eyes, et alone seen. He slammed him up against the rocking machine and pulled him hard into a kiss, teeth clacking together. He gripped Julian's shirt tightly and ripped it partly down the middle exposing Julian's chest.

The actor broke away and whined at the taller boy. "What the hell!" Logan ignored his cry and pushed the actor's head back, exposing his neck. Julian completely forgot about his protest when his prefect kissed down his neck in a surprisingly loving manner. One hand tangled itself in Logan's hair as the other gripped the boys hip, keeping him pressed against him. The blond cupped Julian's head in his hand as the other moved down his chest. He kissed and licked his way up to the other boy's ear. "You sure you still want an explanation," he whispered before licked the shell of his eyes before dragging his teeth across Julian's earlobe.

When the actor opened his mouth to respond Logan's hand reached his waistband. Instead of an answer, a long, ruff moan fell from the boy's lips as Logan palmed him through his shorts. Julian's eyes fluttered as his eyes rolled back. "Were you going to say something," Logan asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Wright!" Logan removed his hand for the boy. "No! Lo, p-please don't stop!" Julian bucked forward trying to find some form of friction, but Logan moved out of the way. He opened his eyes and frowned at the blond. Logan raised an eyebrow at the actor's expression. Julian moved towards the boy, but the prefect raised a fingering, tsk-ing the action.

Logan stepped as close as possible to the boy without touching him, looked down at Julian's current 'situation' and smirked at him.  
>"Uh...Lo?"<br>Logan bent down to grab Julian's thighs and in one swift motion lifted him onto the rocking dryer and stepped between the boy's open legs. The position accentuated the tenting of the actor's loose shorts. The pianist placed his hands on the boy's knees and slowly moved them up until he reached Julian's waistband again. He looked up at the boy, asking for permission; Julian nodded. Logan lowered his head, not taking his eyes off Julian. Slowly, he pulled off the boy's shorts just leaving his boxer briefs. He palmed him for a second before pulling him out of the cloth prison.

Julian gasped at Logan's touch, eyes wide with lust and need. The prefect hovered over Julian's erect member before engulfing him in one swift motion causing the boy to instinctively buck. He placed his hands firmly against his hips keeping him in place, well as much as he could with the dryer going. Logan slowly dragged up Julian, swirling his tongue around his head before taking him in again. Julian could barely focus on anything, all his energy working on not crying out in pleasure. Logan's eyes flickered to his face seeing the strain on it, so he lightly scrapped his teeth against him.

"AH! LOGAN! WHAT THE HELL!"

He fell out of Logan's mouth with a scandalous pop. He glared up at the boy and said with a stern voice, "Don't you dare hold back. I want to hear everything." Julian made to contest, but shut his mouth sheepishly and frowned at Logan. "Sorry." Logan smiled and bent his head down again, but this time with a different intention.

"Logan, what are you-"

Julian gasped at the sensation Logan just sent through him. A chuckled could be heard coming from the other boy. "Like that, do you?" Logan bent his head again, prodding and licking the tight ring of muscle with his tongue.

Julian was definitely following Logan's demand. The whole room was filled with the sound of the actor's moans and grunts. Each sound making Logan's boxers tighter and tighter. "Lo...Logan...oh, Logan! Oh!" Logan stopped before the other boy could come, lifting his head and looking at Julian's face. He had completely fallen apart. The boy whimpered at the lack of contact.

Soon enough Logan was on his feet, caressing Julian's face. "W-w-why did...you stop," Julian asked between breaths. "Because I'm not letting you finish that quickly."

Logan leaned forward, standing between Julian's legs, and kissed him full on the mouth. Julian melted under the boy's touch and gave up dominance immediately. Logan slid his arms around the boy's neck, deepening the kiss while starting to buck against Julian.

With each thrust both of the Stuarts grunted into the kiss. Occasionally, they broke apart to catch their breath, still rocking against each other the whole time. The movement of the dryer making each other's thrusts much harder and more enjoyable. Their breathing quickened along with the pace of their thrusts.

"Oh, Jules," Logan whispered against his lips. "I...I...," Logan sighed again, not being able to find the right words. The actor pulled his head back slightly and looked into Logan's eyes seeing nothing but love. If he wasn't such a good actor, he would have started crying on the spot. He didn't have to say it because Julian could see it all over his face and in everyone of his actions. Julian took in a sharp breath and smiled. "I know. I know." Julian caressed his best friends face with complete understanding.

Their lips met in a loving embrace. All that mattered was that they cared for each other. Logan broke them apart and ran his fingers through Julian's hair. The actor made a content sigh, leaning into his touch with his eyes closed. The prefect smiled softly at the boy in his embrace with one single tear falling from his eyes.

For once in a very long while, Logan could truthfully say he was happy.

* * *

><p>AN: <em>Let me know what you guys think! Find me on tumblr :)<em>


End file.
